yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
PlayStation Vita TV
| lifespan = | price = ¥9,480 (Japan) $149 (Singapore) MYR$469 (Malaysia) | discontinued = | units sold = | units shipped = | media = PS Vita Card | os = | power = | processor = | storage = | RAM = | display = | graphics = | sound = | camera = | controllers = DualShock 3, DualShock 4,2013-09-09, SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT INTRODUCES PLAYSTATION(R) VITA TV (Corporate Release), Sony Computer Entertainment PlayStation Vita | connectivity = | service = PlayStation Network | dimensions = | weight = | topgame = | compatibility = | predecessor = | successor = | related = | website = }} PlayStation Vita TV, or PS Vita TV, is a microconsole, and a non-portable variant of the PlayStation Vita handheld game console. It was announced on 9 September 2013 at a Sony Computer Entertainment Japan presentation. History Release The system was released in Japan on November 14, 2013. The device on its own sold for 9,954 yen with tax (about US$100), whilst a bundle version with an 8GB memory card and DualShock 3 controller retailed for 14,994 yen (about US$150). An international release has yet to be announced. Andrew House, CEO of Sony Computer Entertainment, explains that Sony hopes to use the Vita TV to penetrate the Chinese gaming market, where video game consoles have previously been prohibited.2013-09-12, Sony not planning to release PlayStation Vita TV in US or Europe 'at this point', Videogamer It is planned that the Vita TV will be released in Singapore on January 16, 2014 with a price of $149. Features Instead of featuring a display screen, the console connects to a television via HDMI. Users can play using a DualShock 3 controller (with a later patch to provide functionality with DualShock 4 controllers), although due to the difference in features between the controller and the handheld, certain games are not compatible with PS Vita TV, such as those that are dependent on the system's touchscreen, rear touchpad, microphone or camera. The device is said to be compatible with over 100 Vita games,PS Vita TV であそべる PS Vita ゲーム, Sony Computer Entertainment Japan. (WebCite archive) as well as various digital PlayStation Portable, PlayStation and PC Engine titles. According to Muneki Shimada, Sony Director of the Second Division of Software Development, the original PCH-1000 series PlayStation Vita already includes an upscaler that supports up to 1080i resolution, however it was decided that the idea for video output for the original Vita was to be scrapped in favor for releasing the PlayStation Vita TV as a separate device for television connectivity.2013-09-23, Sony Considered TV Connectivity for the PS Vita, Then Scrapped the Idea and Made the PS Vita TV, Dualshockers The in-built scaler has been removed from the PCH-2000 series PlayStation Vita model.2013-09-19, PlayStation Vita/Vita TV 開発者インタビュー, AV Watch The system will support Remote Play compatibility with the PlayStation 4, allowing players to stream games from the PlayStation 4 to a separate TV connected to PS Vita TV, and will also allow users to stream content from video services such as Hulu and Niconico, as well as access the PlayStation Store. The device will include the software features of the Vita, such as the Web browser and email client. The console measures 6 cm by 10 cm, about the size of a pack of playing cards. In the future, the PlayStation Vita TV can potentially play PlayStation 3 games via cloud-based streaming, according to Sony Computer Entertainment CEO Andrew House.2013-09-12, PlayStation 3 titles could be headed to the PS Vita TV, CNET Reception IGN said the console "may be one of Sony's most exciting new products and could provide a critical edge for the PS4." PC World, meanwhile, called the device an acknowledgement of the failure of the Vita, saying Sony had ceded that space to the Nintendo 3DS. Various commentators have compared the device to set-top boxes—including media streaming devices (such as Apple TV and Chromecast) and other microconsoles (such as Ouya). Time said the console could compete well against set-top box competitors with a quality library of games. The PlayStation Vita TV sold 42,172 units during its debut week of release in Japan.2013-11-20, Media Create Sales: 11/11/13 – 11/17/13, Gematsu The PS Vita TV was heavily marketed alongside God Eater 2 which was released on the same day as the PS Vita TV2013-11-14, 「GOD EATER 2」×PlayStation Vita TV合同発売日記念ステージ開催！ 「GE2」出荷50万本突破!!, GAME Watch and sold 266,326 PS Vita copies, placing it at the top of the Japanese software sales charts for that week. References External links * Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Eighth-generation video game consoles Category:PlayStation (brand) Category:Products introduced in 2013 Category:Regionless game consoles Category:Sony consoles